


¿Cuál es tu deseo?

by Bellleilael



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellleilael/pseuds/Bellleilael
Summary: La Batifamilia recibe la llamada de ayuda de una mujer, la cual quiere salvar a Jasón Todd. Asegura que si su familia no lo salva él morirá y el mundo con él. Batman queda en medio de un callejón con un disco rojo de un videojuego.  CrakFic
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Padre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayBirdObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/gifts).



> Un regalo para ArtemisMay, quien me a apoyado en este Fadom. Gracias :D

**Prólogo**

Batman aprieta sus puños, muerde por dentro sus labios. Odia no saber y tener que enterarse en el peor momento. Le recuerda cuando el Joker mató a Jasón, si él lo hubiera sabido antes, habría llegado a tiempo. Nuevamente ha llegado tarde, no por unos segundos sino años. Lo sabe al ver los ojos de su hijo, la falta de sentimiento dirigido a él o su familia.

Nightwing mira a Jasón, le sonríe al llamarlo:

— Little Wing, somos nosotros, tu familia. —

Jasón sigue sentado en el trono, recarga su mejilla en su puño al tener su codo sobre el descansabrazo. Lo escuchan decir con frialdad:

— Eso es algo que deberán probar. —

La mujer que los ha llevado se arrodilla frente a Jasón, grita entre lágrimas:

— ¡Ellos son tu familia mi señor! —

Batman se estremece por la mirada de odio que Jasón le dirige a la mujer y las palabras gélidas:

— Deja de mentir. Si no abandonas esta farsa te haré sacar. —

Ella se levanta al reírse, sus ropas simples y andrajosas son cambiadas por un vestido negro de encaje, su piel se blanquea y su cabello se oscurece. Ella le dice:

— No esperaría menos de mi rey. Es momento que regreses a casa. — Jasón niega:

— Tenemos un trato Gotham. Si usted traía ante mí a mi “familia” te seguiría. No veo que cumplas tu parte. — Ella señala a la Batifamilia:

— ¡Míralos! ¡Son ellos! — Jasón responde:

— Sólo veo un grupo de personas rotas, las cuales no tienen relación conmigo. — Nigthwing se queja:

— ¡Little Wing! — Jasón le dirige una mirada llena de desdén. — Somos nosotros. —

Jasón se dirige a la mujer:

— Quiero ver las pruebas Gotham. Te he dado muchas facilidades, no me obligues a retirar mi venia. —

Gotham se siente molesta, siempre amó la entereza de Jasón, pero en este momento quisiera que él fuse más fácil de manejar. Ella intenta otra artimaña:

— Mi querido niño, si no regresas el mundo morirá. — Jasón responde:

— No es algo que tenga relación conmigo.

— ¡Es tu mundo!

— ¡Éste es mi mundo! — Ambos se miran. — No lo dejaré por promesas vacías y esperanzas etéreas. — Ella se siente más frustrada:

— Tú los perdonaste tantas veces, regresas muchas ocasiones antes, incluso caminaste contra la muerte para regresar a mis brazos. ¿Qué es diferente ahora? — Jasón responde:

— Tengo un lugar al cual pertenecer, familia, amigos y un hogar. — Ella acusa:

— ¡Vas a morir!

— Lo vale. Prefiero perecer mañana que sobrevivir un milenio como un paria. — Gotham le grita:

— ¡Ellos te aman! — Jasón indaga:

— ¿Cómo puedes probarlo? —

Gotham extiende su mano, aparece el recuerdo de Jasón cuando era Robin, enfermó y Bruce no salió a patrullar. Jasón dirige su mirada a alguien a su derecha:

— ¿Es cierto? —

Frente a la imagen mostrada por Gotham aparece otra, la cual es Batman acosando a Jasón de matar a Felipe y el chico escapando. Ella sigue mostrando recuerdos “familiares”, por cada uno hay diez que los contradicen. Ella baja sus manos cuando el retrato familiar de la familia Wayne aparece, aquel que se encuentra sobre las escaleras, donde Jasón no se encuentra. El joven cuestiona con hartazgo:

— ¿Hay algo más que desees argumentar? — Ella señala a la Batifamilia:

— Escúchalos. —

Nigthwing ve la sonrisa de Jasón, sabe que están acabados, pero lo intenta. Le habla de cuanto lo aprecia, los buenos recuerdos, su plática cuando le ayudó en una misión junto a Artemis y Bizarro. Cuando él termina de hablar, aparece las imágenes de Dick siendo “hermano” de Jasón, las ocasiones que le gritó por haber sido adoptado por Bruce, los desplantes, cuando fue arrastrado a Arkham, las ocasiones que le dijo a sus otros hermanos que se alejaran de Jasón.

El joven Rey cuestiona:

— ¿Quieres agregar algo? — Nigthwing niega al no poder detener sus lágrimas. — El siguiente. —

Todos lo intentan y sus argumentos son derribados. Batman da un paso adelante, sabe que es estúpido, quien quiera que sea el ser que proyecta esos recuerdos debe tener lo peor de él, pero ama a Jasón, es su hijo, por eso él lo ha perdonado por matar. El recuerdo feliz de Jasón aparece, pero también la conversación que tuvo con Alfred, cuando dijo:

“…Jamás debí traer a Jasón. Sólo quería que remplazara a Dick, pero nadie puede remplazar a mi hijo… Jasón jamás será Dick.”

El siguiente recuerdo es de Bruce llevando a Jasón a un partido de Béisbol. La imagen que la contrarresta es la de Batman gritándole a Robín, Jasón:

“¡Yo no soy tu padre y nunca lo seré!”

Jasón cuestiona a Batman:

— ¿Quieres continuar? —

Bruce quiere negarse, pero Batman responde:

— Sí. —

Jasón sonríe, mueve su mano para permitirle seguir. Los buenos momentos se acaban pronto y las memorias terribles siguen, sin aparente fin. El Joven cuestiona:

— ¿Esto es todo? — La sonrisa maliciosa aparece en los labios del Rey Rojo. — ¿Le dijiste la verdad? ¿Le dijiste quién es mi madre? — Gotham responde:

— ¿Haría alguna diferencia? — Jasón responde con una gran sonrisa:

— Ambos sabemos que jamás ha importado. ¿Hay algo más que desees argumentar? — Gotham niega. — A falta de pruebas suficientes, niego la petición de Gotham, pueden marcharse ahora. —

Jasón se levanta del trono. NightWing le grita para que regrese con ellos. Gotham cuestiona:

— ¿Puede ganar? — Jasón camina hacia ella, extiende su mano y le toca la mejilla. Ella se sorprende. — No… tú… ¡No! — Él le da una sonrisa condescendiente:

— Sí. Morí hace un mes. —

Jasón se aleja de ella, le da la espalda para retirarse. Ella pide:

— Si no quieres venir… puedes dármelo. El mundo se salvará y… —

Jasón da media vuelta con ira, quiere matarla. Detiene su mano antes de agarrarla y destrozarla. Respira profundo al decir:

— Sigo siendo tonto. — Aparece una caja de cristal roja entre sus manos. — Sólo quieres esto. — Observa la caja. — No debería sorprenderme. Siempre fui utilizable para ustedes. — Abre la caja, una luz refulgente emerge. Gotham extiende sus manos:

— Dámela Jasón. —

Jasón saca la daga que Talia le dio, apuñala con velocidad lo que está dentro de la caja. La luz se apaga y la caja junto a su contenido se vuelven polvo dorado. Gotham grita, se arrodilla para intentar tomar el polvo entre sus manos. Jasón le dice:

— Ya no lo necesito, pero jamás volveré a dárselo a alguien que no me ame. — Gotham le grita:

— ¡No! ¡Tu corazón! ¡Morirás son él! ¡Niño tonto! — Jasón le da su sonrisa petulante:

— Ya estoy muerto. — Extiende sus brazos. — Pueden verme como alguien físico por la magia en este mausoleo. — Gotham ve como el polvo se va entre sus manos:

— ¡Reconstrúyelo como lo hiciste antes! ¡Hazlo latir como antes! Como siempre lo haces, como cada vez que te rompen el corazón. — Jasón le da la espalda al decirle:

— Deben irse. —

Red Robin le grita:

— ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Me abandonarás? — Jasón le responde:

— Siempre quisiste a Dick. Ahora que lo tienes no me necesitas más. — Batman dice:

— Hijo… yo…

— ¡Largo! —

La batifamilia es tragada por un remolino, aparecen en mitad del Callejón del Crimen. Gotham se sacude el vestido, murmura maldiciones. Ella le entrega un disco a Batman y unos lentes oscuros:

— No me decepciones mi caballero. Debemos arrebatarle al rey a ese maldito hechicero. — Red Robin señala:

— Él dijo que está muerto. — Gotham exclama:

— ¡Ja! Como si eso pudiera detener a mi amado niño. Él ha muerto más de una vez y regresado cada ocasión, ésta no será diferente. —

Ella desaparece. Batman observa el disco rojo que está dentro de una caja de plástico. Mira la luna llena que corona la ciudad, quiere creer que puede tener una oportunidad más.

El callejón del crimen se ha vuelto incontrolable, un hueco de maldad donde todos tienen un enemigo en común: Batman y sus secuaces. Ellos les arrebataron su luz, el héroe que no sabían que les pertenecía hasta que desapareció. Los ojos observan a los enemigos desde las ventanas, las armas se preparan y comienzan a disparar. Ellos no permitirán que los ladrones vuelvan a llevarse algo importante, sólo ellos pueden matar y morir en el callejón.

El Batimovil llega a tiempo para sacarlos. Las balas y las rocas rebotan contra la carrocería. El regreso a la cueva es tranquilo, todos bajan en silencio, se dirigen a sus casilleros para quitarse el uniforme e ir a las duchas.

Batman se quita la capucha, mira el disco. Abre la seguridad para aislarlo, lo pone dentro de la lectora, aparecen letras rojas en la pantalla negra:

“ _Cargando…_ ” “ _Elija personaje…_ ”

Bruce lee la lista:

  * _Padre_
  * _Cuidador_
  * _Hermano_
  * _Persecutor_
  * _Juez y Verdugo_
  * _Remplazo_
  * _Ejecutor_



Bruce elige padre. La pantalla muestra un mensaje:

“Favor de ponerse las gafas.”

Bruce se pone las gafas, de inmediato se ve sentado sobre una caja de madera, mientras se escucha decir con la voz del Joker:

“Este cuerpo se degradará pronto. Necesito un sucesor. ¡Sí! ¡Un legado! ¡Un hijo!”

Bruce intenta quitarse las gafas, pero su mano va a sus ojos para reír como un maniático. Una pantalla con tres opciones aparece frente a él:

  * _Buscar némesis_
  * _Buscar hijo_
  * _Buscar enemigo_



Bruce lo piensa un momento mientras ve una cuenta regresiva bajo las opciones. Elige némesis. Está seguro que este camino lo conducirá a una confrontación con Batman.

Se moviliza por las sucias calles de Gotham, avanza por los callejones como una sombra. Atemoriza a quien se cruza, causa caos y destrucción a su paso. Se detiene frente a un hospital. Bruce ve las opciones:

  * _Cometer atentado_
  * _Disfraz_
  * _Matar al guardia_



Bruce elige disfraz. Se mueve por los pasillos, toma a una enfermera al arrastrarla a un sanitario donde la mata para quitarle su uniforme.

Bruce intenta quitarse las gafas, quiere terminar con esto, pero no puede. El Joker sigue avanzando, llega al ala de maternidad. Sonríe al decir:

“Vengo a dar mis respetos a la familia real.”

El Joker se agacha para evitar que su cuello sea cortado por una espada de hielo. Ella grita:

“¡Protégelo!”

El Joker trata de voltear, pero recibe una patada en el costado que lo lanza dentro de la habitación. Bruce nota que es una batalla tutorial, le muestra la manera en que debe evitar el daño, bloquear, golpear, saltar, etc. Intenta ver el rostro de la mujer, pero su cabello rojo refulgente lo impide. Sigue las instrucciones y el Joker arremete contra ella, ambos se desploman por la ventana. Él carcajea al burlarse:

“¿Eso es todo lo que tiene la familia real?” Ella responde con seriedad:

“No puedo derrotarte, pero puedo hacerte olvidar tu poder.”

El Joker sigue golpeando a la mujer. Él la usa para amortiguar su impacto. Ve la sonrisa en sus labios rojos. Él le grita:

“¡Corromperé a tu maldito bastardo! ¡Será mi hijo mi heredero!”

El Joker avanza tambaleante, se desploma.

Bruce ve la ventana de opciones:

_Elige un nuevo cuerpo_

  * _1_
  * _2_
  * _3_



Bruce elige dos. La pantalla muestra letras rojas:

_“Red Hood a nacido. Encuentra a tu némesis: destrúyelo para eliminar este mundo o vuélvelo tu aliado y destruye el multiverso.”_

Bruce se siente enfermo, porque el Joker elimina sistemáticamente a los niños pelirrojos, prosigue con los demás, mientras comete crímenes y crea una gran pandilla. Sus secuaces traen un nuevo grupo de niños y niñas, los cuales lloran, todos entre los tres y cinco años. Son arrodillados mientras el Joker los observa, la mayoría tiembla, algunos se han orinado. Se detiene al ver uno que lo mira con furia.

Bruce reconoce ese rostro, sabe que se trata de Jasón, su Jasón. El Joker le da una bofetada al niño, quien escupe sangre a los zapatos relucientes de su atacante. El villano ordena:

“Mátenlos.”

El niño se lanza contra uno de los sujetos, le golpea la entrepierna, para seguir atacando. El Joker observa con diversión. Toma su arma y le dispara por la espalda al pequeño salvaje. Le divierte que los otros engendros no aprovecharan la oportunidad para intentar escapar. Los matones disparan masacrando a los pequeños, 

Bruce ve con horror el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo desplomarse en un charco de sangre. Sabe que esto no puede ser cierto, Jasón fue encontrado por él mucho tiempo después. Una ventana con opciones aparece:

_Misión secreta: Impide el despertar de El Fénix, antes que incendie el mundo._

_¿Aceptar o rechazar?_

Bruce acepta la misión.

El Joker da la espalda a los cuerpos, está por irse después de pensar que encontró a su hijo. Se escuchan las carcajadas de los hombres que son cortadas de inmediato. El Joker voltea para ver al niño de cabello negro y ojos azules mirarlo, sus iris son de un color azul refulgente.

“¿Qué diablos?”

El Joker recibe un puñetazo en el estómago que lo lanza contra la pared. Continúan los golpes, le da una patada al niño, quien se aleja unos metros. Saca sus armas al dispararle, pero eso no detiene al niño. Bruce nota que aparece una barra de salud dividida en dos, cada impacto merma la barra, aparece una nueva pista:

_Disminuye la barra de salud de El Fénix hasta la mitad para que recupere su humanidad._

Bruce usa lo aprendido en el tutorial, aunque no le gusta. Toma un bate y golpea con fuerza al niño al lanzarlo contra unas cajas, las cuales comienzan a incendiarse como todo alrededor. Nota que la barra de energía ha perdido tres partes.

El Joker levanta el bate, nota que los ojos del niño han dejado de ser refulgentes. Deja caer el golpe, pero el pequeño lo esquiva, salta entre las cajas que están en llamas, se agarra de un barandal para seguir subiendo hacia el techo.

Bruce ve otra pantalla:

_Evita que la Última Línea de Sangre escape._

Bruce considera estos avisos molestos, pero cada pista es necesaria. Comienza a ascender, esquiva lo que el niño le lanza, mientras sigue intentando atraparlo. Le duele ver la mirada llena de terror y furia dirigida a él. Al final del ascenso llegan a una estructura, la cual se ha debilitado por el fuego, escucha el crujir del metal por el peso del hombre.

El niño logra saltar y agarrarse del borde del tragaluz. El Joker lo sigue de cerca, logra tomarlo del tobillo y hacerlo caer. El pequeño se toma de un barandal con fuerza. El Joker se dirige a él para tomarlo. Bruce ve opciones:

  * _Matar al Rey_
  * _Torturar al Rey_



Bruce ve la cuenta regresiva, pero no puede tomar ninguna de las dos opciones. Sabe que Jasón no muere, pero acaba de ver como lo ejecutaron. La cuenta regresiva termina. El niño se impulsa, salta sobre el Joker y logra alcanzar de nuevo el techo, se queda colgando de una mano. El villano trata de alcanzarlo, logra rozar la pantorrilla de su presa, la sangre lo hace resbalar y caer al vacío lleno de fuego.

Bruce ve la ventana mientras se siente caer y ve a su pequeño hijo alejarse. La ventana de opciones aparece de nuevo:

_Elige un nuevo cuerpo_

  * _1_
  * _2_
  * _3_



Bruce elige uno, nota que la imagen cambia. Ahora ve a Batman extender su mano, mientras se cae en una tina llena de químicos. Siente la explosión en su cuerpo y ser lanzado. Se arrastra mientras tose y toma aire. Comienza a carcajear. Ve la pantalla de opciones:

_¡Felicidades! Has desbloqueado nueva identidad por haber evitado el despertar de El Fénix. ¿Quieres aceptar la recompensa? Sí/No_

Bruce presiona sí.

_El Joker ha nacido. Atormenta a Gotham mientras guías a tu heredero para que siga tu legado._

La pantalla cambia por una de nuevo capítulo:

_Capítulo 2:_

_Enseña a tu heredero lo cruel que es este mundo. Elimina a Catherine Todd._

_< Guardar> <Seguir>_

Bruce presiona guardar. Se quita las gafas, las coloca sobre el teclado. Se aleja tambaleante, le parece horrendo lo que ha visto. Le repugna la idea que Jasón siempre estuvo en peligro, que él siempre tuvo un blanco en la espalda y Bruce no lo supo. Batman no pudo protegerlo. 

Bruce voltea para ver a sus hijos viendo a la pantalla. Ninguno se atreve a decir algo. Ninguno quiere continuar con esto. Tim va a la consola, toca el teclado para cerrar este videojuego que parece una locura. Un mensaje aparece en la pantalla junto a una cuenta regresiva:

_¿Quieres cambiar de jugador? Sí/No_

Tim murmura:

— Voy a desamarte. —

Otra ventana aparece:

_Quiero verte intentarlo mortal insignificante._

Tim sonríe al intentar provocar a la entidad que hace esto, quiere creer que es el hechicero del cual Gotham habló:

— Puedes escucharme. ¿Por qué no hablamos de frente? — Otra ventana de mensaje aparece:

_Termina la ruta Remplazo sin morir y hablaré contigo de ‘Frente’._

La cuenta regresiva termina, las ventanas anteriores desaparecen, la pantalla queda en negro por un instante. Una nueva ventana de mensaje aparece:

_Ruta Padre ha sido destruida. Recompensaré tu falta de valor con el epilogo. No esperes de nuevo mi generosidad._

La ventana de mensaje desaparece. Se escucha la voz de Jasón mientras observa los niños jugar con sus padres en un parque:

“Siempre quise saber qué se sentiría tener un padre y una madre, como los niños en el parque. Hubo ocasiones en que iba a lugares así a pedir comida, sólo para verlos y soñar que era algo al alcance de mi mano. Pero todos pasaron a mi lado como si no existiera. Una vez pensé que lo había conseguido…”

La imagen cambia por la mansión Wayne, mostrando a Jasón siguiendo a Alfred.

“Era una trampa para sumergirme en una guerra que no era mía. Una lucha sin final o sentido.”

Se ve a Batman gritando:

“¡No soy tu padre Jasón!”

La imagen cambia por la de Jasón huyendo al Medio Oriente, encontrado a Sheila, siendo traicionado y golpeado por el Joker.

“Siempre fue una trampa. Mi madre no me amaba. Yo no comprendí que para todos siempre fui una pieza remplazable.”

El Joker sonríe mientras levanta la palanca al decir:

“El tío J está aquí mi pajarillo.”

El almacén explota. La imagen cambia por la de Talia sonriendo, mientras le entrega un bulto envuelto por sedas:

“Creí encontrar una familia, pero seguí siendo en peón en una guerra sin razón.”

Talía lo lanza por un acantilado. La siguiente escena es la de Slade sonriendo al alborotarle el cabello y decir:

“Lo hiciste bien.”

La siguiente escena enfoca un periódico, donde aparece Batman y Robín tres meses después de la muerte de Jasón. Una voz tenebrosa dice desde la oscuridad:

“Pasaron tres meses para que sacara al Robín que eligió desde un inicio. Siempre fuiste un remplazo suplente. Un simple suplente, al cual no sabía cómo despedir. Te entrenó por seis meses. ¿Cuánto tiempo antes que murieras estuvo entrenándolo?”

La imagen cambia por Jasón entrenando en diferentes situaciones:

“Todos me han abandonado, remplazado y engañado. No sé por qué sigo regresando.”

La imagen cambia por la de Batman golpeando a Jasón contra una pared. Estrella su puño contra el rostro del chico, a la vez que Willis golpea al pequeño Jasón en el rostro.

“Los puños de Willis siempre fueron calientes, él decía que ese era su manera de decirme que me amaba. Los puños de Batman fueron calientes hasta que ya no lo fueron.”

Se ve a Batman golpeando en una azotea a Jasón. Se le escucha decir al héroe de Gotham:

“No más Red Hood.”

Arsenal aparece para llevarse a Jasón alejándolo de Batman.

“Creo que en ese momento lo entendí. Batman jamás fue mi padre. Puedo fingir como él y su familia lo hace, pero ya no me engañará más. Morí sólo la primera vez, la segunda, la tercera y todas las demás. Tal vez el Joker tenga la razón y él es el padre que merezco.”

Se ve a Jasón parado frente a un muro, donde hay fotografías de él puestas en orden cronológico desde que tenía cuatro años. Hay fotografías recortes de periódicos, noticias, momentos de los cuales Batman jamás se interesó. El Joker sale de las sombras sonriendo al decir:

“Bienvenido mi heredero, mi hijo, el futuro Joker.”

La pantalla va a negro y regresa al menú para elegir personaje.


	2. Remplazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim quiere probar su suerte frente a la pantalla y los cuadros de texto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer ;P
> 
> Espero te agrade ArtemisMay :D

**Remplazo**

Bruce siente como si le hubieran sacado el corazón y lo hubieran arrojado por la ventana de un camión en movimiento. Su hijo dudando de su odio al Joker. La comisión los hace ignorar a Tim, quien se pone las gafas y elige el personaje: Remplazo.

Tim se siente dentro de ese lugar, como si esto fuese un juego de realidad virtual y aumentada. Escucha la voz tenebrosa:

“¡Vamos Jasón! ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir negándolo? ¡Tenías un puto trabajo! ¡Debiste matar a Batman!”

Tim siente como esa voz taladra su mente, lo presiona, lo hace llenarse de odio e ira. Un joven irrumpe sin abrir la puerta. Dice:

“Mi señor. ¡Mi señor!” Mira al joven de piel pálida, ropas de los años treinta, no mayor de veinte años. “Elisa vio al Joker.” El informante duda un momento. “Lo vio en la Torre de los Jóvenes Titanes.” Jasón camina hasta pararse frente a su informante:

“¿Qué vio Elisa?”

“Él ha poseído a Robín.”

La voz tenebrosa se burla:

“¿Qué harás? Si lo salvas ellos te odiarán por siempre. Si lo dejas ese mocoso se convertirá en el Joker en algún momento.” El informante dice:

“Mi señor, puede dejar que él destruya a los héroes. ¿No sería la mejor opción?” Jasón pone su mano sobre el hombro de su informante:

“No. Él no es mi remplazo sino el del primer Robín. Para los héroes yo soy nada, un patético suplente sin valor, un usurpador. Ese chico es el verdadero Remplazo para Robín. Batman lo eligió por una razón, no podemos permitir que el Joker lo tenga.” El informante mira a Jasón, le sonríe:

“Eres un rey justo como lo fue tu predecesor.” Duda un momento, sonríe al decir. “Para mí siempre serás el mejor Robín.”

“Gracias Joel.”

La risa macabra resuena por las paredes después de que Joel se marche. Jasón comienza a tomar su equipo, le dice al ser oscuro:

“Guíame y hazlos odiarme por siempre.”

Tim lee el mensaje en la ventana:

_Salva a Robín de la oscuridad. ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte? El precio por este milagro es ser repudiado y odiado por todos los héroes por siempre._

Jasón gruñe al responder:

“Cállate.”

Un nuevo mensaje aparece:

_No me importa si te fastidia. Te dije que dejaras irse al infierno a este mundo. Ellos no te merecen. Si vienes conmigo podremos hacer grandes y terribles actos._

“No.” Es la respuesta de Jasón. “No dejaré que los inocentes mueran por mi debilidad. Jamás he sido o seré un héroe, pero no voy a abandonarlos.”

Otro mensaje aparece:

_Soy alguien paciente. Si me necesitas di mi nombre._

Jasón acelera en la motocicleta, avanza por el tráfico al sentir su mente nublarse por la influencia del pozo. Entra a la torre de manera fácil, Tim ve una ventana de dialogo:

 _Misión: Ayuda al Rey Rojo a emboscar a Robín y recibirás una recompensa_. _Recuerda: Evita que El Rey Rojo muera y el Pozo de Lázaro tome control de su cuerpo._

Tim al recorrer la torre desde la perspectiva de Jasón puede ver fallas de seguridad, las cuales jamás imaginó. Se encuentra con Elisa, la cual es una niña ataviada con ropa del tiempo de los pioneros, ella sonríe al decir:

“Mi amado Rey, finalmente me bendices con tu presencia.” Jasón sonríe al responder:

“Bendición de mierda.”

Los dos comparten un momento de sonrisas. Ella advierte:

“Robín pierde cada día su humanidad y no se ha dado cuenta. Su infección es casi irrecuperable. ¿Lo matarás mi Rey? Rasha me dijo que él es un…”

“Suficiente.” Ella encoge sus hombros. “Elisa, tú y todos deben entender, por mucho que me duela y lo quiera el Pozo, él es el remplazo no yo. Para los héroes yo fui el error.”

“Pero…”

“No. Está bien. No sé cuánto tiempo seguiré resistiendo. Si ustedes, quieren ayudarme, dejen esos rumores.”

“Discúlpame mi rey.”

“¿Dónde está?”

Elisa guía el resto del camino hasta el lugar donde está Robín. Jasón pone su mano sobre el hombro de la niña:

“Gracias. Lo hiciste bien Elisa. Sal de aquí.”

“Pero mi Rey, usted…”

“Estaré bien.”

Elisa asiente y desaparece. Jasón entra y ve a Robín, quien se voltea con el rostro deformado, se ve como un Joker joven de cabello negro. Sus carcajadas llenan el pasillo.

“Te estaba esperando. Sabía que vendrías con tu tío J.”

Tim lee una ventana de mensaje:

_Recuerda que Robín tiene un cuerpo débil. Derrota al Joker sin matar al anfitrión._

Jasón grita:

“¡Vete a la mierda!” El Joker (Robín) regaña:

“Mi pajarillo siempre ha tenido pésimos modales, tal vez debería volver a educarte.”

Robín se lanza al ataque con una barra de metal en alto. Tim nota las dos barras de salud, una roja marcada como Robín, la otra verde marcada como Joker. Comienza a atacar, puede ver que la barra de Robín disminuye con velocidad. Maldice cuando ve que la barra de Robín está por acabarse. Una nueva ventana de opciones aparece:

_¿Deseas despertar el poder de El Fénix y quemar el mundo? Sí/No_

Tim presiona no. Otra ventana aparece:

_¿Quieres usar las All Blades? Sí/No_

Tim elige sí. La ventana muestra una advertencia:

_Recuerda que las All Blades queman tu alma. Entre más tiempo sean utilizadas tu tiempo de vida se agotará._

Tim siente las espadas ardientes en sus manos, las cuales son efectivas contra la barra de vida del Joker. Atraviesa el cuerpo de Robín al exorcizar al Joker, quien parece una sombra oscura que no para de reír y se desliza por los ductos del aire acondicionado.

Las All Blades desaparecen. Jasón se arrodilla junto al cuerpo de Robín. Tim ve una ventana de opciones:

_¿Quieres absorber el daño crítico del cuerpo de Robín? Sí/No_

Tim está por presionar No, pero Jasón dice:

“Sí y no jodas con un discurso sobre mis malditas elecciones.”

Un nuevo cuadro de diálogo aparece:

_Usa el poder de El Fénix. Recuerda que esto dinamitará su ascenso. ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?_

“Dime como mierda lo hago.” Otro mensaje aparece:

_Cree_

“Gracias por el consejo de mierda.”

Jasón pone su mano sobre la espalda de Robín. Respira profundo, se enfoca y deja que lo mejor de su ser se encargue. Tim ve como la barra de salud de Robín aumenta con velocidad hasta estar casi llena.

Jasón se levanta, golpea la pared para activar la alarma y comenzar a correr. Tim lee el mensaje en el cuatro de diálogo:

_Sal de la torre de Los Titanes antes que los héroes lleguen. Bonificación por cada piso recorrido sin encontrar héroes._

Tim hace lo posible, pero en cada piso se encuentra con alguien, a pesar de ser descubierto, no logra ninguna bonificación. Huye hacia la playa, donde su cuerpo desploma. Jasón cae de rodillas, mientras vomita sangre oscura. Se queda tendido en la arena, mueve su cuerpo para ver el cielo, sonríe. El viento mueve su cabello. Escucha los gritos de Elisa mientras se desploma en la oscuridad.

Tim ve las letras rojas atravesar la pantalla: “ _Game Over_ ”. La pantalla se pone negra. Aparece un cuadro con letras doradas:

_Recompensa desbloqueada: Por salvar a Robín has ganado el odio y el repudio de la Batifamilia. Su odio se extenderá a todos sus integrantes. Cada interacción hará que este aumente como su desconfianza._

_Recompensa desbloqueada: Por salvar a Robín usando el poder de El Fénix. El poder consumirá tu humanidad hasta que tu vida sea consumida por El Fénix a menos que incendies el mundo._

La pantalla muerta a Jasón caminado por la carretera sin rumbo aparente, con sus iris de un verde refulgente. Dice:

“Matar a Batman. Matar a Batma…”

La pantalla regresa al menú para elegir personaje.

Tim se quita las gafas, mira la pantalla. Talla su frente, se siente cansado, agotado física y mentalmente. Sentir esa voz maliciosa en su cabeza cada instante es horrible, además de una sensación de irrealidad. Quiere gritar, ¿qué clase de recompensas son esas?, ambas parecen castigos.

Un cuadro de diálogo aparece:

_Si ustedes lo hubieran amado, yo jamás hubiera podido tomarlo. Nadie hubiera podido tomarlo._

Tim gruñe:

— ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué haces esto? — El texto del cuadro cambia:

_Por El Rey Rojo._

Tim se siente asqueado:

— ¿Por qué le llamas Rey? ¿Qué es eso de Línea de Sangre? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? — La respuesta llega:

_De los que se encuentran presentes nada. No tienen la fuerza ni la disposición de hacer algo._

Dick se entromete en la conversación:

— Si no te agradamos, ¿por qué no haces esto tú mismo? — El cuadro de texto aparece:

_Si tienes las agallas necesarias, ¿por qué no juegas la Ruta Ejecutor? Sabes que no te agradará. Eres un cobarde Richard Grayson._

Dick no está dispuesto a caer en provocaciones:

— No. — El cuadro mensaje en el cuadro de diálogo cambia:

_Ja, ja, ja. No sé por qué te aman tanto, si eres basura._

La pantalla cambia, muestra a Batman quien arrastra a Red Hood a Arkham:

“Te quedarás aquí para que recibas la ayuda que necesitas.”

Los guardias lanzan a Red Hood dentro de una celda, donde el Joker lo esperaba.

“Mi pajarillo ha regresado con su tío J. Él te trajo a mí, para darte la ayuda que necesitas.” Carcajea. “Para que aceptes que soy el padre que mereces y tú el hijo que merezco.”

Se escucha el grito de Jasón que recorre los pasillos al unísono de las risas del Joker. El Príncipe Payaso tiene a Jasón atado y le aplica electrochoques. Le dice:

“Soy la ayuda que necesitas. Soy lo único que necesitas.”

Los días pasan en una progresión rápida entre torturas interminables y horrendas. Hasta que Harley se aproxima a la mesa, busca el pulso de Jasón, grita:

“¡Señor J! ¡Señor J! ¡Él está muerto!” El Joker entra sonriente:

“No te preocupes Harley. Él volverá. No sabe cómo rendirse.”

El Joker lleva a Harley a su habitación. Hiedra Venenosa sale de las sombras. Corta las ataduras de Jasón, le dice:

“Tienes que volar pajarillo.” Ella le acaricia la frente. “Tienes que ser libre.”

La imagen regresa al menú para elegir personaje. El cuadro de diálogo aparece:

_¿Te harás responsable Grayson? ¿Morirás para redimirte?_

Batman interviene:

— ¡No! ¡Nadie morirá! — El cuadro de diálogo acusa:

_Sólo el Rey Rojo morirá._

Batman niega:

— ¡No! —

La pantalla muestra a Batman lanzando un Batarang a Jasón, cortando su cuello y haciéndolo desangrarse.

— ¡No pasó así! — Batman grita. — ¡Yo no!… —

La imagen se repite, hace énfasis en la expresión de Jasón, su sorpresa, la decepción, el sentirse herido y traicionado. Tim interviene:

— Nos calmaremos todos, necesitamos un respiro. — Un nuevo cuadro te texto aparece:

_¡Claro! Olvidemos esto, sigamos nuestras vidas y dejemos a Jasón muerto._

Un cuadro de opciones aparece:

_¿Desea destruir disco? Sí/No_

Batman presiona los botones para elegir ‘No’ y detener la cuenta regresiva. Batman está por elegir el personaje, pero un cuadro de texto interfiere:

_Ya usaste una oportunidad. Te exijo que sacrifiques a tu hijo. Dame la vida de Grayson._

— No voy a darte a mi hijo. — Las letras cambian:

_Me diste de buena gana a Jasón. No volteaste, lo dejaste desangrarse en mis brazos entre los escombros de ese edificio, mientras llevaste al Joker a un lugar seguro. ¿Por qué no puedes darme a Grayson?_

— ¡Es mi hijo! —

La pantalla muestra a Batman dándole un puñetazo a Jasón, mientras le grita:

“¡Damián es mi hijo! ¡Quiero verlo crecer! ¡Él tiene derecho a crecer! Tú puedes darme ese regalo. Dime cómo reviviste…”

Batman da un paso atrás. El cuadro de diálogo se burla:

_Batman no mata. Batman debe saber que existe destinos peores que la muerte. Y para seres como yo la muerte es una cortesía, la cual no brinda a cualquiera._

Batman siente un escalofrío recorrer de su cabeza a sus pies. Necesita saber qué cosa está tras ese disco. ¿Cómo sabe tanto? ¿Por qué parece saber todo desde la perspectiva de Jasón? Usa su señal de emergencia y llama a la Liga de la Justicia Oscura. Lee el nuevo cuadro de dialogo:

_Ja, ja, ja. Tus patéticos amigos no son un impedimento._

Alfred aparece con una bandeja de emparedados. Aclara su garganta para intentar despejar la tensión en el ambiente.


	3. ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La despedida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!

**¿Cuál es tu deseo?**

Alfred deja la bandeja sobre una superficie. Observan a todos, después la pantalla, donde hay un mensaje:

_Fue su último deseo._

Alfred sabe lo que ocurre, no pensó que aquella pesadilla fuera significativa, no quería creerlo. Se para frente a la pantalla, le dice:

— Agradezco su amabilidad. — El cuadro de diálogo:

_Finalmente, alguien con modales._

Alfred permanece en silencio. Aguarda otra replica, burla o comentario sarcástico. La voz de Jasón llamándolo. Voltea para ver a su muchacho, corresponde el abrazo. Luce, se siente y huele real, es como si hubiera vuelto. Lo escucha decir:

— Sólo quería despedirme, disculparme y agradecerte por todo… Alfi.

— Maestro Jasón… — Jasón continúa:

— Finalmente, puedo descansar en paz. Mi muerte fue vengada. Conocí lo que significaba tener un padre, hermanos, madre, familia y personas que me apreciaran sin temor. Es momento de descansar. —

Jasón suelta a Alfred, toma las manos del mayordomo, sonríe al pedir:

— Cuídate. Este mundo necesita héroes, pero los héroes te necesitan Alfred. —

Alfred siente como el toque de Jasón se diluye, lo ve desaparecer entre cientos de destellos dorados. Alfred extiende su mano al intentar detenerlo, siente un hueco en su corazón y el aire faltarle, es como si parte de su vida se hubiera ido con Jasón.

Un portal se abre, del cual sale una versión adulta de Damián, llevando una armadura ligera y una lanza. Pasa junto a Alfred, va a la consola, se pone las gafas mira el menú, lo lee:

  * _Padre_ (Joker)
  * _Cuidador_ (Willis)
  * _Hermano_ (Damian)
  * _Persecutor_ (Pozo)
  * _Juez y Verdugo_ (Batman)
  * _Remplazo_ (Tim)
  * _Ejecutor_ (Dick)



Le dice a la pantalla:

— No puedes llevártelo. Tú prometiste. ¡Tú lo prometiste! — El cuadro de diálogo aparece:

_He cumplido mi parte._

— ¿Qué quieres? — Otro cuadro aparece:

_Lleva la Sangre Sucia al Jardín Botánico de Gotham al medio día._

El Damián de otra dimensión ve el menú de nuevo. Está por elegir la opción marcada como: Juez y Verdugo. Un cuadro de texto aparece:

_Tip: Termina la ruta Ejecutor para conocer la identidad de La Sangre Sucia._

Está por poner la ruta, es detenido por otro cuadro de diálogo:

_Podrías morir. ¿Tanto amas a Jasón como para tomar responsabilidad de los crímenes que no cometiste?_

El Joven responde al elegir la opción:

— Es familia. La familia se queda hasta el final y lucha hasta que la última esperanza muere. — Sonríe. — Prometí que nos volveríamos a ver, juntos veremos las luces de Navidad. Juntos… Así que puedes ayudarme o retirarte, porque cumpliré mi promesa, cumpliré la promesa que le hice a mi hermano. —

La batifamilia observa al joven de otra dimensión pasar todos los niveles de forma sistemática, sin descanso y soportando el daño; sin que ellos sepan qué ocurre, pues la pantalla sólo muestra estática. Al terminar se limpia la sangre de la nariz. Camina tambaleante, toma un respiro para recuperar la compostura.

El Joven se detiene frente a la cascada, conjura un dragón y sale por el techo, dejando atrás a quienes dañaron a su hermano. Está decidido a apropiarse de ese milagro de navidad, porque su único deseo es que su familia esté junta una vez más.

Bruce trata de seguirlo, pero es imposible. Dick toma los lentes para hacer lo que los cuadros le pedían, sin embargo, la pantalla sigue oscura, abre la bandeja del disco para ver que está vacía. Han perdido las pistas.

Llegan a la cita en el Jardín Botánico, no pueden entrar por más de diez minutos, cuando logran ingresar no hay pistas. Nada inusual parece haber ocurrido. Siguen buscando por varios meses, hasta que uno por uno aceptan que Jason Todd ha muerto, él no volverá, el deseo que pidieron más de una vez se ha vuelto realidad. Sin embargo, ahora quisieran no haberlo pedido. Incluso cuando los Zombies llegan y se llevan a uno por uno, se lamentan no haber podido encontrar a Jasón.


	4. Año nuevo, vida nueva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman se siente ignorado

Año nuevo, vida nueva

Daniel (Damián en ese universo) se acomoda la armadura negra con perfiles dorados que lo identifican como heredero del clan del Dragón, pone su espada en un costado. Le alegra que la celebración del Año nuevo fuese maravillosa. Sonríe al pensar en las sonrisas encantadas de sus madres, los gritos y vitoreos de sus hermanos. Respira aliviado, al saber que fue Jasón quien presionó el botón para los fuegos artificiales. 

Toma la llave de su cuello, abre el cajón de la parte superior de su escritorio, mira el disco rojo. Mentiría si no admitiera que esto es una carga. El hechicero se lo advirtió, pero era la única manera de traer de vuelta al Rey Rojo. No sabe cuántas veces ese mundo se ha reiniciado. El Fénix se lo dijo con una sonrisa: “…puedo aniquilarlos por la eternidad…”. Sabe que no desea estar en el extremo receptor de la ira de ese ente.

El hechicero se le explicó que las almas humanas se desmoronarán, ellos no soportarán por la eternidad y ese universo colapsará. 

Ellos no lograron satisfacer a El Fénix. Daniel, aunque pasó todos los niveles, soportó el dolor de Jasón y lo trajo a casa, al no ser de ese universo no fue considerado para salvar ese mundo. El Fénix le preguntó: “Sólo te dejaré tomar uno. ¿Decidirás entre El Rey o estos desconocidos que dañaron a El Rey?”

Daniel tomó sin dudar a Jasón y regresó con él a casa. Sin embargo, cada día ve el disco y sabe que debe encontrar una solución más honorable. 

Sale de su habitación, cacha en el aire a Ric, quien tiene la costumbre de hacer acrobacias peligrosas por todo el castillo. Daniel es el mayor, se supone que debe mantener orden entre sus hermanos menores, Ric es el más chico con diez años, Try tiene dieciocho y él tiene veintidós. Piensa en el Rey Rojo, la edad de Jasón es complicada, pero le agrada pensar que es mayor que el pistolero. Su mete vaga por un instante, hacia su primer hermano, él cumpliría veinte años en agosto. 

Escucha a Ric decirle tantas cosas y temas de manera alternada, lo ve hacer ademanes, saltar y hacer maromas. Recuerda cuando su padre lo trajo a casa hace dos años, desconfiado y asustadizo. Ric guarda silencio un momento, mira fijamente a su hermano mayor al preguntar:  
— ¿Irás a ese mundo de nuevo? —

Daniel se encuclilla, ve a su hermano a sus iris azules los cuales esperan una respuesta, pone su mano sobre su hombro al decir:  
— Es mi deber como guerrero. Nos volveremos a ver, no debes temer. — Ric acosa antes de salir corriendo:  
— ¡Ellos dijeron lo mismo! —

Daniel ve al chico alejarse, sabe que habla de sus padres. Ellos estaban en una inspección en la provincia de Xianan, cuando los demonios atacaron, colocaron a Ric dentro de un refugio, pero el niño salió para ver como sus padres eran asesinados. Daniel y su padre no llegaron a tiempo, sólo lograron rescatar a un puñado.  
— No fue su culpa. —

Daniel voltea, ve a Jasón sonriendo con su mirada arrogante, recargado en el muro con sus brazos cruzados. Lleva pantalones azules y playera gris, no sabe cómo obtiene esa ropa que es normal en ese otro mundo, pero no en este. Daniel si recuerda ese otro mundo, ellos dirían que Daniel viene de un tiempo retrogrado entre la edad media y el renacimiento, no estuvo prestando atención en asuntos insignificantes entonces. 

Lo vuelve a escuchar decir:  
— Ustedes no son responsables de esas tierras. — Daniel no responde, observa a Jasón, lo ve quejarse. — Se nota que eres su hijo de sangre. Son igual de estreñidos. — Daniel cuestiona:  
— ¿Te refieres a mi padre o a tu otro padre? — Jasón resopla y Daniel sonríe. Jasón acusa:  
— Little One me dijo que hablara contigo. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? — Daniel sabe que no debe ocultarlo, pues los secretos fueron lo que destruyó a la familia anterior de Jasón:  
— Se trata de Ese Otro Mundo. — Ve a Jasón apretar los dientes, puede escucharlo rechinarlos. — Siento que mi deber como guerrero es completar la misión. Tener un resultado más digno. — Nota la profunda inspiración y exhalación de Jasón, lo escucha cuestionar:  
— ¿Cuál sería ese resultado deseado? — Daniel no se deja llevar por la sonrisa de su hermano, tampoco por su actitud altiva y despreocupada, sabe que él está furioso.   
— Tenerte en casa y que ellos puedan seguir su camino. —

Daniel observa la sorpresa cruzar por el rostro de Jasón. Jasón es como su primer hermano, una joya refulgente entre obsidianas, como ver a un águila intentando caminar entre los lobos. Sus pensamientos se desvían a su primer hermano. 

Cuando su padre lo trajo a casa, lo adoptó para que fuera heredero de La Liga de Las Sombras. Su abuelo no se opuso, pero él no sabía de dónde venía su hermano, nadie debía saber que no era hijo de su padre y madre. Sin embargo, era obvio, ellos siempre han sido callados y sombríos, mientras su primer hermano era una tormenta de fuego devastador. Se pregunta si eso pasó, si esa fue la razón para que el padre de Jasón no lo amara. 

Daniel vivió todas esas experiencias por la prueba del Fénix. Bruce Wayne podría decir, gritar y asegurar que amaba a Jasón, pero no fue algo que sus acciones respaldaran. Bruce Wayne, alguien sombrío que amaba la calidez, alegría y brillo de su primer hijo; alguien que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un tornado de fuego en su vida, algo demasiado violento, áspero y peligroso. Algo que no era el suave calor lleno de risas y flores, sino poder puro. 

Sigue despertando por las pesadillas en medio de la noche, busca al payaso que se ríe. En ocasiones ve a Batman lanzando el Batarang y se siente morir enterrado, pocas ocasiones se tratan de los puños de acero contra su cuerpo destrozado, la mayoría es de pelear con Batman y ser lanzado al piso. Sin embargo, su pesadilla más temida es caminar por la mansión Wayne, ver aquel retrato familiar y recodar la traición, las dudas, el temor, el dolor, la desolación de saber que fue abandonado y remplazado sin vacilación; la comprensión de haber sido engañado, utilizado y desechado porque jamás fue parte de esa familia, saber que siempre será un paria sin un lugar al cual pertenecer, sin hogar o tierra donde establecer sus raíces; el dolor de no querer aceptar que jamás ha sido amado por alguien. Cuando eso pasa Daniel tiene que repetirse que esos no son sus sentimientos, sino de los Jasón, su pasado al cual está apunto de pedirle regresar. Le dice:  
— Necesito tu poder para lograrlo. —

Daniel ve el dolor y traición pasar por un instante por el rostro de su hermano. Sabe que lo ha herido y deberá compensarlo. Asegura:  
— Quiero que ambos podamos vivir sin esta carga. Mi deseo es que seas libre de las ataduras de ese pasado. —

Daniel nota la manera en que ese par de iris azules como el mar más profundo brillan, nota que sus palabras han sido las correctas. Lo escucha aceptar:  
— Primero, debes decirle al viejo. —

Daniel agradece al aire, porque Jasón se ha ido. Sigue su camino, en su recorrido se encuentra con Try, quien vaga como un murciélago ciego, el chico debe estar buscando café, piensa que debió quedarse hasta el amanecer estudiando hechizos. Sonríe, carga a su hermanito sobre su hombro, a pesar de sus quejas de lo indignante que es, ambos van a la cocina, donde su padre debe estar. 

Su padre y madre están ahí, en la cocina familiar, ambos sonríen mientras cocinan juntos. Coloca a Try en una de las sillas del comedor, va por una taza con café más negro que su armadura y la pone frente al joven mago. 

Try toma el café con reverencia antes de tomarlo con total desesperación. Ric es el siguiente en llegar, salta sobre la silla y comienza a molestar a Try. Daniel escucha a su padre decir a una esquina:  
— Jasón, ¿por qué no tomas asiento? —

Jasón sale de las sombras, se sienta lejos de sus hermanitos para no estar cerca de la trifulca. Daniel nota como Jasón se estremece por un instante cuando su padre extiende su mano para tocarlo. Nota al hombre retirar su mano con premura al continuar lo que hacía. 

Daniel no ha tenido el valor para decirle la verdad a su padre, para decirle a Bru que es iguala Bruce Wayne, sólo que menos viejo y amargado. Sus voces, sus expresiones, la postura, su forma de caminar son casi idénticas, tanto que Jasón puede confundirlos. 

Daniel sabe que Damian Wayne es su versión en ese otro mundo, su madre que se llama Tania aquí es Talia allá, Try es Tim, Ric es Dick. Se alegra que este mundo esté lejos del otro, porque así las diferencias son marcadas, como sus edades, nombres, la magia, tipos de contratos sociales y desarrollo tecnológico. 

Escucha a Jasón reír por las tonterías de Ric. Su mente regresa al momento, para disfrutar de su desayuno familiar. Momentos que nadie se atreve a interrumpir a menos que sea una verdadera urgencia. Le parece extraño no ver al hechicero, o Little One como le llama Jasón, deambulando robando comida de todos a pesar de tener su plato. Piensa en el otro mundo y no sabe cuál sería la contraparte del hechicero. Jasón jamás habla de manera clara de el Hechicero. Sólo ha dicho que se conocieron siendo dos personas abandonadas, sin un lugar a dónde ir. 

Daniel jamás se ha explicado cómo pasó, cómo alguien con la habilidad del Hechicero y alguien como Jasón terminaron así. No comprende por qué ese otro mundo no tenía cabida para ellos. 

Ellos terminan de desayunar, comparten una pequeña charla antes de ir a enfrentar sus deberes. Daniel ve a Wingman acompañar a Jasón, no sabe por qué su hermano lo perdonó, es útil, pero Daniel no lo hubiera perdonado. 

Va al despacho donde se encuentra su padre, quien discute con los administradores el destino de los excedentes de grano. La reunión termina con prontitud, ante la presión de la mirada de Daniel. 

Bru suspira al preguntar:  
— ¿Qué ocurre Daniel? — El joven toma asiento al decir:  
— Quiero regresar a Ese otro mundo. — Bru cuestiona:  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Tu hermano ha regresado con bien? — Daniel responde al mirar fijamente a su padre:  
— Siento que no hay honor en mi victoria. — Bru asegura:  
— No siempre hay honor en la batalla hijo, hay ocasiones que ganar o perder no tienen significado sino sobrevivir. — Daniel insiste:  
— Padre, no podemos dejar a los inocentes morir. — Bru cuestiona:  
— ¿Cuál es el precio? ¿Qué te pidió? — Daniel responde:  
— El Fénix quiere que lleve a Jasón.   
— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Eso sería como retroceder! Daniel cumpliste tu misión, trajiste a tu hermano a casa, ¿por qué quieres regresarlo a ese sitio infernal?   
— Padre, me dijiste una vez que siguiera a mi corazón. Mi corazón me dice que hacer esto es lo correcto. —

Bru masajea su frente. No quiere a sus hijos en ese lugar. Sabe que Daniel hará esto a escondidas si lo prohíbe, así que se impone:  
— Iré contigo. — Daniel sabe que no tiene sentido oponerse, así que asiente. 

Ellos reúnen su equipo. Daniel toma su lanza y coloca el revolver mágico que su primer hermano le dio en su pernera. Bru toma la espada que se segundo hijo le dio, la abraza por un momento, si pudiera regresar en el tiempo y salvarlo, si pudiera revivir a su hijo lo haría. Tania lo abraza, mientras los dos recuerdan a su hijo muerto. 

Jasón ve a Wingman quien ha decidido acompañarlos, su guardaespaldas ya tiene sus cosas listas y está preparado para irse. 

Los cuatro se reúnen en el cuarto de Daniel. Todos tocan el disco. Daniel dice:  
— Somos tus retadores y vamos a vencer. —

El fulgor llena el cuarto antes que el piso se derrumbe bajo sus pies. 

Batman mira la luna llena que corona el cielo. Gotham se ha ido. Ha perdido a Jasón; pero quiere creer que esta ocasión tiene una oportunidad, esta vez puede hacerlo mejor. Mira le disco rojo dentro de la caja de plástico. Siente un agujero en su corazón, recuerda a su hijo burlarse al decir que tiene un mes de haber muerto. 

Batman se recrimina por no haberse dado cuenta, por tardar un año en comprender que Jasón no aparecería, tardó un año en comenzar a buscar. Ellos están por volver a la cueva, cuando un portal se abre y del cual es catapultado contra una pared a un joven. 

Batman les indica a sus hijos que aguarden, mira al portal y lo ve cerrarse. Se aproxima al joven de cabello azul marino que parece negro, la manera familiar en que forma picos, esa piel bronceada, con cuidado mueve al joven inconsciente, ve sus facciones, lo reconoce de inmediato. Se trata de una versión adulta de Damián, no sabe si está de su parte o no. 

Batman le pone esposas al joven, un sedante y decide llevarlo a la cueva para saber más. Nigthwing intenta recoger la lanza que ha quedado en el suelo del callejón, al tocarla esta se convierte en arena negra la cual es soplada por el viento. Robin y Red Robin observan al joven que carga Batman, su armadura negra con perfiles dorados, les recuerdan a las usadas en Asía, parecidas a las de las historias del Japón imperial. 

Al llegar ponen al joven en una celda. Batman pone el disco frente a él, mientras busca las pertubaciones interdimensionales, necesita regresar al chico a su mundo. 

Daniel escucha el caer del agua, hay una cascada cerca, la luz no es natural, no siente las reverberaciones solares o lunares, no se encuentra en la superficie, el viento se escucha deslizarse entre rocas. Puede sentir la mirada de alguien, sabe que no puede seguir fingiendo. Abre los ojos para ver a su contraparte, Damian Wayne con su traje de Robín. Sus ojos se miran entre sí. 

Daniel no interactuó con ellos antes, al parecer esta ocasión deberá hacerlo. Ve al niño levantarse, lo observa aproximarse a Batman. Se quita las esposas, le parece indignante este trato. 

Nightwing aparece con su sonrisa brillante, Daniel no puede evitar sentir cierta aversión por el sujeto. Lo escucha decir:  
— Lamento lo de tu lanza… yo. — Daniel responde al extender su mano y la lanza aparece fiel a su amo:  
— Nadie que no es del Clan del Dragón puede robarla. — Red Robín se aproxima con entusiasmo, pregunta:  
— ¿Hay un dragón o es algo subjetivo? — Daniel responde con un tenue levantamiento de las comisuras de sus labios:  
— Algo real, tan real como El Fénix. — 

Batman los observan, ve cuando el joven se pone alerta al notarlo. Se cuestiona cómo pudo darse cuenta, si tiene una educación similar a la de Damian. Lo escucha decir:  
— Mi hermano, Jasón. Él se mueve entre las sombras. —

Batman siente el tono mordaz. Sabe que hay algo más. Esa mirada fría, llena de desprecio. Bruce se estremece, le duele pensar que algún día su hijo, Damian, pueda verlo de esa manera. Oculta su sentimiento, ve al joven dar una tenue risilla burlona, lo escucha decir:  
— El amor que no se da no sirve. Él te mirará así si no cambias tu camino. — Batman cuestiona:  
— ¿Estás leyendo mi mente? — El joven responde al dar un paso al frente:  
— Lo hago. — Batman exige:  
— No lo hagas.   
— ¿Cómo planeas detenerme? ¿Me cortarás el cuello con un batarang? ¿Vas a matarme como mataste a mi hermano? — Nigthwing grita:  
— ¡Batman no mata! — Daniel responde:  
— Hipócrita. — Dick se sorprende. — Tú y él son el uno para el otro. — Robín interviene:  
— ¡Silencio! No permitiré que un desconocido venga a insultar a esta familia. — EL joven propone:  
— ¿Por qué no nos presentamos de manera apropiada? Soy Daniel hijo de Bru el centésimo cuarto rey del reino de Ghoth, guardián de la puerta del inframundo; hijo de Tania Al Ghul la centésima heredera de la Liga de las Sombras. Soy el heredero número ciento cinco del clan del Dragón negro. — Tim pregunta con interés:  
— ¿Por qué no eres también heredero de la Liga de las Sombras? — Daniel explica:  
— Cuando dos familias nobles se unen, el primer hijo será el heredero de la casa del padre, el segundo de la madre. — 

Batman escucha a Tim presentarse, nota que Tim tiene mayores posibilidades de obtener información. El momento es interrumpido por la aparición de tres personas: un imitador de Batman, con el traje de Wingman, Jasón y una versión de Bruce con una armadura parecida a la de Daniel. 

Bru pasa entre todos, va a la celda y golpea la pared de cristal rompiéndola. Entra, abraza a Daniel al sacarlo de la celda. Les grita a los malos anfitriones:  
— ¿Quién se atreve a tratar de manera indigna al Príncipe de Ghoth? — Jasón dice:  
— Vamos viejo. Estos tipos sólo respetan la ley de Batman. — Bru suspira, le pregunta a su hijo:  
— ¿Qué sigue ahora Daniel? — Daniel camina hacia la computadora de Batman, muestra el disco a su padre:  
— Sólo alguien de este mundo puede vencerlo. — Jasón está por tomar el disco mientras dice:  
— Yo lo haré. — Wingman toma el disco:  
— No. Yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero tomar parte de tu carga. —

Jasón asiente al dar un paso atrás. Wingman pone el disco en la bandeja, presiona el botón, se quita el casco. Batman lo reconoce, es Willis Todd. Wingman se pone los lentes. Una ventana de dialogo aparece:  
“¿Vas a redimirte? ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?” Willis responde:  
— Sí. — Presiona sobre el primer personaje. 

Todos pueden ver en la pantalla lo que ocurre dentro de la simulación. Jasón observa a la mujer pelirroja, pregunta:  
— ¿Quién es ella? — El cuadro de texto responde:  
“Tu madre”.   
Jasón se sorprende. Otro cuadro aparece:  
“Svetlana Romanov”  
Jason se aproxima, teclea el nombre y los resultados aparecen de inmediato. Cientos de artículos sobre moda, los cuales elogian la belleza de la gran modelo Svetlana Romanov. En todas las fotografías ella luce con una cabellera rubia platinada. Los artículos indican que ella viajó por el mundo y sólo tuvo un amorío conocido: Bruce Wayne. La última noticia es sobre su muerte: Ella cayó de un décimo piso de un hospital privado, la línea de la investigación fue asesinato para poder robar a su hijo. El hijo que jamás fue encontrado. Jasón cuestiona:  
— Si ella es mi madre, ¿por qué no revivió si fue asesinada también? — El cuadro de texto responde:  
“Amó y fue amada.” Jasón se queja:  
— Odio cuando me tratas así. — Otro cuadro de diálogo aparece:  
“Pronto estaremos juntos.” Jasón asiente con una sonrisa feliz, le dice:  
— Lo sé. — Bru se aproxima, cuestiona:  
— ¿Quién es? — Jasón responde:  
— El Fénix. — Bru espera una respuesta completa. — Soy la última línea. — Bru agarra entre sus manos el rostro de Jasón le pide:  
— Dime que no es cierto.   
— Lo siento B. — Bru pone su frente sobre la frente de Jasón, le asegura:  
— Voy a salvarte. Voy a lograrlo. — Daniel asegura al apretar el mango de su lanza:  
— Somos una familia Jasón, no vamos a abandonarte. — Bru abraza a sus dos hijos, permanecen así unos segundos antes de alejarse. Le pregunta a Jasón:  
— ¿Qué le pediste? — Jasón responde:  
— Una familia. — Bru y Daniel miran a Jasón, quien suspira. — Yo me sentaba en los parques y veía a las familias. Siempre me pregunté, cómo sería tener eso. Willis a veces intentaba hacerlo, después de golpearnos a mi madre y a mí. Catherine solía decir que esa era la manera en que Willis decía ‘Te Amo’, con sus puños calientes. Willis fue a la cárcel, ella murió y me quedé solo. Yo moría de frío y hambre. El Fénix vino, me preguntó qué deseaba; le dije que una familia. Me dijo que me llevaría con mi padre, me dijo que corriera y encontraría el auto de Batman, si podía quitarle todas las ruedas me llevaría a una familia. No logré quitarle todas las ruedas, pero por un momento realmente lo creí, pensé que por fin había encontrado un padre. Bajé la guardia y le creí como un tonto. Para él siempre sería un maleante del callejón, así que escapé, creí encontrar a mi madre. Nuevamente creí, Sheila me traicionó y morí. Talía me encontró, nuevamente creí, pero para ella era una herramienta para su venganza, su espada y escudo. Cuando lo comprendí me alejé de ella, pero yo aún quería creer. Los puños de Batman eran calientes, así que pensé que era como Willis, que compartían esa manera de decir te amo. Cuando Artemis y Biz murieron, yo sentí que los puños de Batman no eran calientes, se trataba de mí deseando creer. Me sentí como un imbécil, ellos nunca fueron mi familia, yo era un caso de caridad, un empleado el cual hizo un berrinche cuando fue despedido, alguien que hizo cosas imperdonables a personas a las cuales nunca les importó. —

Jasón suspira, da un paso atrás, continúa:  
— Visitando a Slade, encontré una prueba de paternidad entre Bruce Wayne y yo. Lo corroboré, era cierto. Quería saber si él lo sabía, pero los escuché hablar. Todos estaban de acuerdo que nada bueno podría surgir del callejón del crimen, un lugar lleno de escoria y gente sin valor. Yo dejé de creer, porque la sangre no era significativa, nunca importó o importaría. Tomé mis cosas y me fui. Escuché un plan para atacar la mansión Wayne y matar a Alfred. Sabía que podía saldar mi deuda, si lo evitaba mi deuda estaría saldada. Luché a muerte contra ellos, gané y mientras me desangraba El Fénix apareció. Volvió a preguntarme: ¿Cuál es tu deseo? — 

Jasón hace una pausa, sabe que si esto aún se sintiera como suyo estaría avergonzado. Continúa al sonreír. Bruce al ver esa sonrisa recuerda cuándo le dijo a Jasón que lo adoptó.  
— Le pedí una familia. Una familia que pudiera amarme y aceptarme a pesar que soy una rata de callejón. El Fénix me revivió de nuevo, me dijo que entrara a una base de unos traficantes y los matara a todos. Yo no tenía esperanza, no quería creer, ni tenía un propósito, así que hice lo que me dijo. Avancé dejando ríos de sangre, hasta que llegué a las celdas donde había niños, cientos de ellos. Entre al área donde experimentaban con ellos, donde había miles de trozos de niños, frascos repletos de ojos diferentes. En un quirófano lo encontré, maté a quienes querían matarlo. Tomé a los niños y los dejé en el poblado más cercano, los vi irse y dejarme atrás, excepto uno. Little One tomó mi mano, me miró a los ojos al decirme: “Somos iguales.” — Daniel pregunta:  
— ¿El Hechicero? — Jasón asiente.   
— Él me llevó lejos, muchos universos de distancia. Hasta que me encontré con ustedes. Ahora puedo morir en paz, mi muerte fue vengada y tengo una familia. Es momento que cumpla mi parte del trato. — Bru niega:  
— No voy a perderte. — Jasón le dice:  
— Siempre serás mi padre B. Sin importar lo que ocurra, no voy a dejar de amarlos. — Daniel le asegura:  
— Siempre estarás en mi corazón, hermano. — Bru mira a ambos, dice mientras una lágrima rueda por su mejilla:  
— ¡No! Esto no se termina aquí. Esto no es una despedida. — Jasón le responde:  
— Lo es viejo. —

Willis se quita los lentes, se recarga en la computadora mientras sangra de boca, nariz y ojos. Escucha a Jasón decir:  
— Los amaré por siempre. — Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Jasón, sabe que esas palabras son para él también. Siente un viento cálido, ve la charola del disco donde hay un pequeño pájaro de fuego. 

El ave vuela hacia Jasón y entra en su pecho. Willis ve los iris de su hijo volverse de un azul refulgente y su cabello teñirse de rojo brillante. Observa el cuerpo de su hijo, que ha sido poseído por El Fénix. Willis se lanza sobre el fénix al gritarle:  
— ¡Déjalo ir! — 

El Fénix toma el puño de su atacante al lanzarlo contra una pared. Daniel y Bru se arrodillan al saludar:  
— Somos la línea de sangre del Clan del Dragón Negro. Saludamos al Fénix y nos regocijamos por su presencia. — El Fénix acusa:  
— No me gustan las mentiras. Destruiré su mundo si siguen mintiendo. — Bru pide:  
— Me sentiría honrado de ser su palacio en lugar de mi hijo. Suplico por su misericordia. — El Fénix niega:  
— Jasón es mi palacio, no hay otra línea de sangre en este universo. No perteneces a este mundo, Bru. ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar?  
— ¿Por qué mi hijo no regresó? ¿Por qué ahora me quitas otro? — El Fénix le responde:  
— Pueden levantarse. — Ellos se ponen de pie. — Bru, tú amaste a Iasión, tu familia lo amó hasta el final, incluso ahora lo recuerdan con amor. Él era la joya del reino del Norte. ¿Sabes cuál es su poder familiar? — Bru responde:  
— Dar bienestar a los otros por medio de la comida. — El Fénix niega:  
— No. Son una familia de fuego. Fuego que puede reiniciarse de las cenizas, si hay una chispa. Tú amaste a tu hijo hasta el final y diste justicia a sus asesinos. Él no tenía ningún asunto pendiente, pudo descansar en paz. ¿Lo entiendes? — Bru mira al Fénix, cierra su puño:  
— Él no regresó porque lo amo. ¡Sin embargo le diste más de una oportunidad a Batman!   
— Sí. Él jamás amó o dio justicia a Jasón. Jasón la última joya del imperio del norte. — Bru mira por un instante a sus pies al pedir:  
— ¿Puedes darme una oportunidad? ¿Puedes regresarme a mi hijo? ¿Puedo llevarlo a casa?  
— Si Jasón vuelve a morir no revivirá. — Bru asegura:  
— Lo protegeré.   
— Lo reflexionaré. Lleva a los dos sangre sucia y tu hijo, los espero en el jardín botánico de Gotham, al medio día. —

El Fénix desaparece al dejar atrás el sonido de un aleteo. Daniel comenta:  
— Salió mejor de lo que esperaba. — 

Bru asiente al tener esperanza. 

Batman da un paso al frente, él y su familia han salido de ese espacio interminable donde su voz no emergía. Mira a Willis quien ha comenzado a levantarse, su objetivo se fija en Bru. Se pone frente a su contraparte, le da su mirada amenazante, gruñe al exigir con su voz baja:  
— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? — Bru toma la empuñadura de su espada. Daniel se aproxima al pedir:  
— Por favor padre. Si hacemos las cosas de formas diferentes lograremos otros resultados. — Bru suelta su espada, cuestiona:  
— ¿Qué propones? — Daniel se pone frente a Batman al decir:  
— Te desprecio, quiero dejarlo claro. Yo jamás los perdonaría, pero sé que Jasón lo ha hecho. Vamos a salvar a Jasón y lo llevaremos a casa, aunque tengamos que llevarlo arrastrando. Lo lograremos. Ustedes pueden ayudarnos o quitarse del camino. — 

Nightwing interviene, se pone frente a Daniel al cuestionar:  
— ¿Por qué vamos a ayudarlos a llevárselo?   
— ¿Te importa si se va o se queda? Admítelo, te sentiste feliz cuando él desapareció, sin él en el camino no tenías que preocuparte por que dañara a tus amados hermanitos. — Bru interviene:  
— No les pedimos su ayuda. No la necesitamos. — Tim pregunta:  
— ¿Por qué es importante que él sea la última línea? ¿Por qué le dicen el rey rojo? — 

Bru mira a Red Robín, le responde como si hablara con un niño pequeño:  
— ÉL es el Rey Rojo de un mundo donde él es el único. Te contaré la historia de nuestro mundo. — 

Tim asiente. Bru muestra su palma, donde aparece una esfera la cual proyecta sus palabras:  
— Hace mucho tiempo, Dios reunió a las familias mágicas, las obligó a detener la guerra. Nos dijo que nuestras acciones habían devastado nuestro universo, destruimos estrellas, interferimos en el equilibrio y debíamos ser castigados. Mandaría al Dragón para devorarnos. Le haría emerger de la forja de los mundos, pasando por los mundos oscuros para destruirnos. Sin embargo, alguien alzó la voz por nosotros. Una luz apareció, al pedir misericordia para nosotros. Dios cambió su castigo, ató a cada familia a una región y una puerta interdimensional, cada línea de sangre gobernaría sobre su región y la protegería. De las líneas emergería un gobernante, el cual se encargaría de evitar los conflictos y mantener la paz, pero si aquel regente no tenía hijos antes de ser nombrado, su línea de sangre sería ensuciada, perdería su poder y estatus; así aparecieron los Sangre Sucia. El Fénix se comprometió a regresar y darnos su bendición. Nos advirtió que elegiría un palacio entre las Líneas de Sangre, el cual se destruiría cuando se marchara. —

Bru sonríe. Sigue su relato:  
— Fuimos tontos. Construimos palacios y ciudades, esperando complacer al Fénix, era nuestro deber hacerlo sentir bienvenido. Regresó y nos dimos cuenta de la verdad. Tomó a la hija más amada del reino del noreste. Los reyes suplicaron, trajeron cientos de doncellas y caballeros, suplicando que otro fuera tomado en lugar de su hija. El Fénix se comprometió a no tomar otro amado hijo o hija, cada ocasión que un hijo nace recitamos una plegaria, los niños que no reciben ese amor son elegibles. ¿Lo comprendes? — 

Tim guarda silencio. Bru le resume:  
— Como Líneas de sangre nuestros deberes son: proteger y regir nuestro territorio, dar un candidato a ser Gobernador que mantenga la paz, ser anfitriones de El Fénix. Jasón es la última Línea de Sangre, un hijo que jamás tuvo un padre que suplicara por él y lo amara. — Daniel interviene:  
— Si no conseguimos que el Fénix lo deje ir su cuerpo y alma serán quemados. Si queremos salvarlo debemos ser rápidos. — Willis dice:  
— ¡Dime cuál es la plegara y yo la diré! ¡Soy su padre! — Bru mira con condescendencia a Willis:  
— Es imposible. Yo no pude hacer la plegaria para Iasión y Jasón, porque no soy su padre de sangre. Jasón no tiene tu sangre Willis, no funcionará. Uno de los progenitores tiene que hacerlo. La madre de Jasón está muerta. — Batman dice:  
— Si él es mi hijo, yo puedo hacerlo. — Bru se ríe. Willis rechina los dientes. Daniel niega:  
— Jamás reconoció a Jasón como su hijo. Todos saben que Jasón Todd está muerto, el hijo de Bruce Wayne está muerto y nunca revivió legalmente. — 

Bru aplaude, llama la atención al decir:  
— Hemos desperdiciado tiempo valioso. Daniel ve por las memorias felices de Jasón. Willis captura a Hiedra venenosa. Yo iré a la Liga de las Sombras, necesitamos un seguro. — 

Willis toma su casco para salir de ese lugar. Daniel llama a su dragón, el cual lo saca de la cueva por el agujero que hay en el techo. Bru está por irse. Tim se aproxima, pregunta:  
— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Quiero ayudar. — 

Bru abre la boca, pero la cierra cuando ve a Iasión, como una visión etérea. Lo escucha decir:  
— Debes regresar padre. Ellos vienen por madre. —

La visión de su hijo muerto desaparece como una flama que se apaga. Agarra la empuñadura de su espada, saca la hoja, le pide:  
— Iasión se mi guía en la oscuridad, se mi luz en los caminos peligrosos y la protección que me mantiene en el camino. —

Bru lanza un corte a una pared, abre un portal, antes que entre, escucha la voz de Iasión:  
— Lleva a El Fénix contigo. — Bru pregunta:  
— ¿Cómo lo encuentro? — 

Iasión señala hacia el monumento del Robín caído, el buen soldado. Bru camina hacia allá, pone su mano sobre el cristal. Le gustaría pensar que Batman lloró al soldado dueño de ese disfraz. Empuja ese horrible objeto, encuentra suelo sólido. Iasión sigue apuntando a la historia que se le dice a los Robins para asustarlos. 

Bru pone su frente sobre el cristal, le dice a ese disfraz maltrecho:  
— Lo siento. —

Batman observa como el cristal comienza a podrirse y desmoronarse, se convierte en arena negra en segundos. El monumento se convierte en un montón de arena. El viento mueve el polvillo, dibuja un círculo el cual se abre al descubrir unas escaleras. 

Bru desciende por las escaleras. Batman corre, quiere recuperar lo que se ha destruido. El fantasma de Iasión se interpone en su camino, le apunta con un revolver. Batman no teme a los espectros, sigue adelante, no espera recibir un golpe con una palanca de metal. 

Batman no se tambalea por el golpe, sino por ver a quien sostiene la barra de metal. Nigthwing olvida por un instante respirar. Tim no puede creerlo. Damian está listo para atacar. Batman extiende su brazo, quiere asegurarse que su hijo es real, frente a él está Jasón, su Jasón, el niño que perdió. Lo escucha preguntar con su voz joven:  
— ¿Estás bien Iasión? — Iasión asiente:  
— Sí. — Batman lo llama:  
— Jay, soy yo. — Jasón acusa:  
— Tú quieres herir a Iasión. Puedes golpearme a mí, pero no a Iasión. — Nightwing interviene:  
— Jay, somos nosotros. Somos tu familia. Little Wing… — 

Iasión toma la muñeca de Jasón. Jasón mira a su amigo, ambos parecen estar de acuerdo. Iasión dice:  
— Te invoqué para que me ayudes a proteger eso. — Jasón mira hacia donde Iasión apunta, ve el portal. — Padre volverá pronto. — Jasón comenta:  
— Es una emboscada. — Iasión insiste:  
— Padre llegará a tiempo. —

Jasón camina al portal, su capa ondea, él parece divertirse mientras esquiva a Batman. Es seguido por el fantasma de Iasión. Comenta:  
— Ellos están cerca. — Iasión sonríe al asegurar:  
— Deben derribar la barrera antes. — Jasón dice con una sonrisa:  
— Yo… podría. — Iasión pide:  
— No lo hagas más complicado. —

Jasón entra en el portal al dar una carcajada. Iasión rueda los ojos antes de desaparecer. Bru y EL Fénix salen corriendo, van a portal para evitar que Jasón haga alguna locura. 

Daniel sonríe al conseguir las memorias de Jasón. Willis lucha por liberarse de las lianas, mientras Hiedra Venenosa carcajea. Todos están listos, con el propósito de lograr resultados diferentes. 


End file.
